A Complex
by Hellen Lou
Summary: Hermione Granger had a complex... the paper had read. She had a complex about comforting boys who not only faced Voldermort but survived against him aswell. What silly and utter rubbish that was.


A complex

It was complex the paper read… Hermione Granger had the strange complex of comforting anyone with the need to save people and especially any boy who lived after facing Voldermort.

* * *

"THIS IS STUPID" Hermione Granger's voice bellowed causing half the great hall to sit in stunned silence while the rest simply muttered about what was going on.

"Hermione" Harry Potter's voice called through the haze of anger that had descended upon his best friend.

"The woman has no shame… after last year I thought she would have learnt her lesson" Hermione growled clutching the now ripped paper in her hands.

"She didn't say anything that bad" Ginny Weasley offered blushing when Harry shot her a look of thanks. But Hermione was still fuming and no amount of reassurance would work.

"That's beside the point… she has written about something that has nothing to do with her nor the Wizarding world and believe me she may not had said it but clearly everyone will think what she is implying" Hermione snapped throwing the wizard paper away from her.

"Who what is implying" A voice questioned from behind Hermione who now folded her arms and slumped down.

"Hermione is worried about Skeeter's latest headline" Harry informed as Cedric Diggory slid onto the bench beside Hermione winching the pain from his ribs flared up.

They had all been under the impression that even if the feather of touches of an Adva Kadva hit you would be dead. Cedric Diggory would stand tall and proud to prove that theory wrong however he couldn't because the feather touch had lead him to have a long lasting pain in his ribs.

"Oh that one" Cedric muttered flinching when Hermione spun and glared at him, he didn't want to explain how he remained clam after reading what had been written about them.

"YOU KNOW" Hermione demanded sure that she would have stamped her foot if she hadn't been sitting down.

"Of course Granger… but really what's the big problem she didn't lie about anything in fact I think for the first time in her career she was actually telling the truth" Cedric declared glaring back at Hermione who turned away in a huff.

"Bloody boys" Hermione growled grabbing her fork and stabbing her food with more force that was needed, however Harry and Cedric couldn't help but smile.

"I think Granger just swore" Cedric muttered smiling sweetly to Ginny when she handed him the eggs and offered him a warning look.

"Shove off Diggory… just how you two can be calm is beyond me. She's basically implying the only reason I'm spending time with you is because you faced you know who and lived" Hermione huffed ignoring the winch from Ginny and the smirks from Harry and Cedric.

"Granger it doesn't bother me or Harry if he thinks the same because we know the truth. Besides she didn't basically say anything like that, she said that after what happened you were helping me and Harry recover like a good friend" Cedric offered reasonable while Hermione rolled her eyes turning her frustration on to Cedric.

"She said she was amazed at how me and Harry could still be friends after separating on good terms… what the bloody hell are good terms when we were never together in the first place" Hermione demanded growing more prissy with the smirk growing on Cedric's face.

Over the course of the summer the pair had grown a friendship, however it had turned out to be very much how Hermione's and Ron's friendship had once been. Cedric however seemed to know that he was pushing Hermione's buttons.

"I really don't understand why your upset… from what I read she didn't imply or write at least that she thought it was kind of Harry to allow me to spend time with you guys" "kind because she thought we" Hermione stopped to point between her and Harry "had a relationship and she thought that our friendship" she pointed to her and Cedric "was blossoming" Hermione finished through gritted teeth.

"But you and Harry didn't date… we know that" Cedric declared as Hermione groaned throwing her hands up before Ginny giggled.

"As much as Hermione might not want to admit this but she doesn't like the thoughts that some boy who is interested in her would be put off because of her ex-boyfriend" Ginny offered as Hermione blushed and ducked her head not disagreeing with Ginny.

"If your worried about some bloke being put off because of what was written I'm sure Harry is more then willing to set the record straight" Cedric offered as Harry nodded not wanting to see his friend hurt anymore then she was already.

"And if he doesn't take the hint then Harry would only be too happy in helping me hex him" Cedric chirped as Harry thought for a second nodding to see Hermione glaring at him then back to Cedric.

"There is no one… I was just thinking later along the lines" Hermione exclaimed as Cedric smirked before growing serious ignoring the looks of protest from Harry and Ginny who had come to know what this was leading to.

"Well why you do care about me anyway is it because you have a complex about guys who stand against Voldermort" Cedric questioned as Hermione's eyes widen.

"Of course not" Hermione said with out rage at the idea.

"So then it must because I'm smart and we can talk for hours about books and anything else that pops into our heads" Cedric offered as Hermione rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Of course despite the nickname the twins gave you you're rather smart… I loved our talks over the summer" Hermione declared not understanding why Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes unable to turn away from the pair.

"And because I'm loyal and grateful for what you guys did when Harry and I came back from the maze" Cedric questioned as Hermione nodded her head again with renewed energy.

"Anyone who could go through that and still want to help Harry deserve to have friends willing to look out for him" Hermione declared as Cedric nodded to himself.

"And because despite not being Gryffindor I still braved it all and dragged to you down to dinner on more then one occasions" Cedric stated causing Hermione to furrow her brows clearly still upset with those occasions.

"Well despite that being rather annoying yes anyone willing to drag me away and not worry about the hexes I might send their way could be considered a friend" Hermione admitted still pushing her lower lip out when she remembered how Cedric had laughed and said if Voldermort couldn't kill him then what chance did she have.

"And because I'm charming and can make you laugh even when you claim all boys are insufferable idiots" Cedric offered as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Boys are idiots but just because you have this strange little talent of getting out my bad books does not mean your charming" Hermione snipped but still smiled.

"And the fact that I'm meant to be good looking and still not have you throwing your self at me couldn't hurt in having a friendship" Cedric offered as Hermione glared at him surprising both Harry and Ginny at how far she had let this conversation go.

"Yes your good looking but you have yet to use it… like I said despite what the twins called you vanity isn't something I would add to your list of likes" Hermione huffed folding her arms while Cedric beamed at her before turning to wink at her friends.

"Well then it's settled you don't have a complex and I know what the problem is" Cedric declared as Hermione stared at him in confusion.

"What in Merlin's name are you ranting about Diggory" Hermione demanded as Cedric shrugged with his good side and stood.

"Well I didn't understand before… I was going to agree you do see have formed this strange little connection with only after I came back from the maze but you explained it more clearly to me" Cedric admitted as Hermione turned to look up at him not hearing Harry's muttered 'smartest witch of her year'.

"Diggory you best explain yourself because I'm worried about your mental state right now" Hermione huffed as Cedric winked at her.

"I just have… you don't have a complex about guys who lived" Cedric admitted causing Hermione to narrow her eyes unsure what to make of this.

Cedric was agreeing with her but she knew he would despite having to explain why she was friends with him and Harry.

"Now excuse me I have a letter to write to Skeeter" Cedric admitted as Hermione jumped to her feet seething at the mention of the witches name.

"and why would you be doing that" Hermione demanded as Cedric smirked at her before walking past her Hermione spinning to glare at him.

"Well I am a perfect and of course I don't want anyone to be hurt" Cedric admitted as Hermione shook her head not understanding.

"I won't waste the time on that- that- that _bug"_ Hermione declared loudly gaining more attention again while Cedric smirked brightly at her.

"Not her Granger… I'm talking about all the boys who would be falling over their tongues. I mean if she's implying that you only strike up relationships with guys who have faced you know who and lived then that would lead to a lot of guys running of to find him and fight him. I couldn't in my right mind allow that to happen so I thought I would write to Skeeter and explain it all clearly to her" Cedric admitted as Hermione frowned confused this time stamping her foot.

"And what are you going to explain to her" Hermione questioned defensively as Cedric grinned brightly at her no sign of a smirk across his face.

"That for any boy to stand a chance to make you fall head over heels in love with them all they have to do is be me" Cedric offered matter of factly before waving and turning. With a huff Hermione sat down when Cedric walked out of the great hall.

"Blasted… what on earth was he talking about" Hermione questioned in a grumble before she gasped and looked up to find Harry and Ginny smiling brightly at her.

"He didn't- he doesn't think- but I'm not in love with him" Hermione screeched glaring at Ginny who giggled.

It was clear that Hermione was wondering if Ginny had let slip the little fact that Hermione had admitted she had taken a liking to Cedric over the summer.

"He wouldn't" Hermione questioned though she knew the answer and with a yelp she grabbed her stuff and ran out of the great hall screaming Cedric's name in order to get him to stop.

"Took him long enough" Ginny grumbled as she went back to her food while Harry shook his head grinning.

"I didn't think I would see the day that someone would fool Hermione just to find out if she liked them the same way" Harry admitted as Ginny nodded.

"Fred owes me money I think… considering he bet that Cedric would just grab Hermione and kiss her" Ginny declared rolling her eyes. However when she saw Harry looking at her oddly she blushed and looked at her food.

"Ginny just how did Skeeter find out that Cerdic spent the summer with us" Harry questioned as Ginny blushed again before looking to Harry.

"You spend every night hearing her rant about how insufferable yet brilliant Cedric was and not result to this" Ginny pleaded as Harry chuckled shaking his head hearing a few bellows and curses from beyond the great hall not doubt signalling that Hermione had caught up with Cedric.

"I won't tell her or Fred… it will do them both some good. Hermione will be happy and Fred needs to spend some of that money me and Cedric gave them for the shop" Harry admitted as Ginny sighed before returning to her food.

* * *

It's fluff so please read it as such and of course it's AU... anything I write now a days is always AU.


End file.
